


Солнышко

by The_Scarlet_Orhid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Orhid/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Orhid
Summary: Просто маленькая зарисовка о Ториэль и Аззи.





	Солнышко

Пирог почти готов, его восхитительный аромат щекочет ноздри, сын и муж изнывают от нетерпения. Ториэль улыбается. Она точно знает, что Азриэль уже давно ждёт свой любимый ириско-коричный пирог, что он искусал себе губы от нервов, исходил свою комнату вдоль и поперёк, а сейчас точно шпионит за дверью. А, когда его позовут, забыв о манерах, схватит ещё горячий кусок, дуя на пальцы. Будет смаковать с видом знатока, расхваливая и жуя одновременно. Королевские манеры, ничего не скажешь. Хотя, когда речь идёт о её выпечке, Азгор, король всего Подземелья на секундочку, ведёт себя не лучше ребёнка. Разве только с набитым ртом не говорит.  
— Мальчики, готово! — зовёт королева, аккуратно ставя пирог на стол и разрезая на доли.  
Сынок радостно вбегает, ему приходится напоминать о необходимости мыть руки перед едой. Азгор посмеивается, садится было за стол, но получает то же замечание. Два ребёнка, ей-Богу.  
— Супел, мам, как фсегда, — Азриэль с наслаждением жуёт свой кусок, щурится.  
— Сынок, король никогда не должен забывать о этикете, — Азгор качает головой.  
Азриэль пропускает наставление мимо ушей, продолжая весело чавкать. Муж заводит разговор о садоводстве, монстрёнок охотно подхватывает.  
Когда ужин заканчивается, Азриэль с довольной мордочкой облизывает пальцы.  
— Спасибо! — только-только успел помыть руки и уже лезет обниматься.  
— Время уроков, милый, — Ториэль треплет сына по макушке. Тот фыркает, но послушно идёт за матерью. Потому что знает, что иначе он не вырастет таким же сильным, как папа. В руинах достаточно тихих мест, где можно заниматься магией, никому не мешая. Мальчик хихикает, когда красные листья шуршат под его лапами. Наверное, они бы очень красиво загорелись, огненно-алые в пламени, но мама не разрешит их поджечь.  
— Просто сосредоточься, моё дитя, — королева ободряюще улыбается.  
Магия искрится на кончиках пальцев мальчика, но не находит выхода. Что-то ярко вспыхивает, золотя мех, но быстро затихает раз за разом. Кажется, ещё мгновение, и из искры вспыхнет пламя. Вот-вот, он уже ясно чувствует, как оно греет пальцы. Вот! Искра!  
На секунду огонь разгорается, согрев ладони. Мелькнул и погас, растворился, лишь прыснул дымом. Монстрик обиженно шмыгает. Когда-то магия казалась ему чем-то лёгким, раз, два — и вот уже играет боевая музыка твоей души, а вокруг танцуют огни. Но, когда он сам начал ей учиться, магия совершенно не поддавалась, упорно не слушаясь принца.  
Азриэль пыхтит, забавно хмурясь.  
Огонь резко вздымается, вырывается, пугая монстрёнка, заставляя отскочить.  
— М-мам?.. — он оборачивается на неё в поисках поддержки.  
— Всё хорошо, милый, всё хорошо, — Ториэль подходит ближе и мягко берёт сына за руки, — Продолжай.  
Принц сосредоточен, как никогда. Огонёк теплится сначала очень робко, затем медленно набирает силу. Ободряющей взгляд матери придаёт уверенности. Пламя сильнее и сильнее…  
Два тёплых огненных шара парят над лапками Азриэля. Яркие. Красивые.  
— Мама, а солнце такое, как эти огни, да? — Неожиданно спрашивает сынок. — Папа говорил, оно круглое и тёплое, оно греет всё живое…  
— Да, — Ториэль задумчиво вздыхает.  
— И почему в Подземелье нет солнца? — принц обиженно фыркает.  
— Ох, оно здесь есть! — королева монстров улыбается по-детски широко и искренне.  
Азриэль удивлённо смотрит на мать. Материнские руки мягко ложатся на плечи, обнимают, прижимают к груди. Тепло.  
— Ты — моё солнышко.  
Это был один из тех прекрасных дней, когда бывшая королева монстров могла сказать эти слова своему живому ребёнку.  
А не равнодушным золотым цветам — их общей могиле.


End file.
